Entertain Me
by xIcyChanx
Summary: Winry and Ed are left alone at home with Winry bored out of her mind and Ed perfectly occupied with one of his alchemy books.Winry's desperately trying to get his attention but can she really interest him and make him leave his book the friendly way or does she have to use her mischievous mind to get him interested? [EdWin] 'Re-written'


**[Re-written - 29/10/13]**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't *sniff* own it. FMA doesn't belong to me! -runs and hides behind a bush-**

* * *

_ENTERTAIN ME_

The Rockbell house was quiet. Too quiet for Winry's liking. It had been ever since Al and Pinako had left for the market a couple of hours ago and had yet to come back. She and Ed had been left alone, since Ed had stated that it was too hot for his automail to follow and Winry, being the great friend she was, had decided to stay behind and keep him company. What she hadn't been expecting though, was for the blond alchemist to completely ignore her presence and instead focus all of his attention on an alchemy book that Winry guessed he had already read. That fact alone, made Winry feel really angry, but for a reason she couldn't understand, she didn't give him a piece of her mind and instead remained quiet while she sat next to him on the couch.

Hours had passed and the blond couple hadn't uttered a word to each other, making the usually full of life Rockbell house deadly silent. Winry shifted uncomfortably on the couch as she glanced at Ed from the corner of her eye. He seemed fully at peace, and the blonde just had to wonder if he actually forgot she was there. She turned her gaze to the wall opposite of her that had served as her entertainment ever since the beginning. Winry had regretted choosing not to come along with Al and Pinako a long time ago but she eventually convinced herself that it was too late to do anything about it. She mentally noted not to do anything for Ed in the future as he was, as always, ungrateful. Did he really not understand that Winry had stayed behind to keep him company because she didn't want him to be _bored_? He could have at least told her that he had already found a way to entertain himself and that her presence would not be needed. At least it would have been a little more polite! But sadly, she reminded herself, Edward Elric was by no means _polite_.

Winry huffed in annoyance as she felt the desperate urge to strangle him, just to pass the time and then grab that damn book out of his hands and use it as a fan, since it was burning hot outside. She spared another glance at him out of the corner of her eye, just to catch him lifting his hand a little to turn the page, still completely oblivious to the mechanic next to him. Winry narrowed her eyes at him as she had had enough and she finally decided to bring some life back to the house by talking. A little chat wouldn't be bad now, would it?

"Ed, I'm bored," she stated, her throat feeling extremely dry for not having talked in a while. She waited patiently for her friend to reply to her, hoping for him to at least give her some attention now so she could forgive him for before. When she got no response though, she felt the little demon inside of her go crazy with anger ready to explode, but she kept it under control and instead tried again, hoping that he just hadn't heard her rather than ignored her.

"Ed," she paused to shake his shoulder, "I'm bored."

There were a few more seconds of silence with Winry waiting, now almost impatiently for an answer while Ed continued reading his book. She glared at him and opened her mouth to start shouting for his attention when he cut her off.

"Too bad," he flatly replied, his eyes still too focused on the book. Winry glared at him but suddenly changed her expression to a calm and almost happy one, "Well, what should I do?" she asked in a surprisingly sweet tone that always made Ed run for his life, but not this time. It was too hot to run.

"I dunno," he replied bluntly, seeming almost reluctant to do so.

Winry had been holding all her anger inside of her ever since this morning as the layers between simple annoyance and hysterical anger were piling up and made a grab for her precious wrench that had been resting on the table in front of them, only to stop when a thought occurred to her.

'_Maybe time will pass quicker if we argue! I guess it's best for me not to knock him into unconsciousness just yet' _she thought, grinning evilly at the oblivious alchemist beside her. She moved her hand back on the table slowly to set her wrench down and then clapped her hands, now desperate for attention.

"I know!" she exclaimed, "Let's do something together!" she finished, her hands flying in the air for both attention and emphasis.

Ed didn't seem to be willing to go along with her little game though, much to her dismay.

"No," he answered flatly, his eyes not leaving the book and angering Winry even more.

Winry glared at him for a second as she thought through her next move. Her face brightened up when a thought struck and lit an imaginary bulb at the top of her head. She grinned mischievously as she took her time to move closer to him and find a comfortable position, "Ed, put the book down," she said in a seductive tone, now feeling much more than just desperation.

"No Winry, go tinker with something," he replied, completely oblivious to her struggles and sudden desperate need for attention.

"Eeeeed," she wined, only to pause briefly, "Look at me," she commanded all of a sudden. Ed sighed, having had enough of her wining and turned his attention to her, "_What?_" he asked, clearly annoyed by the interruption as his scowled at her.

"Do something with me," Winry said, as she ignored the irritated expression he was sending her way and as an alternative was grinning like a five year old who wanted candy.

"Winry," Ed wined, "I wanna read, go away," he said roughly, turning his attention to the book again.

Winry pouted and was silent for a few minutes, succeeding in making Ed think she had finally given up only to prove him wrong.

"Ed," Winry started once again making him groan mentally, "put the book down" she continued, her voice steady and demanding.

'_Damn it, can't she take 'no' for an answer!?"_ Ed wondered, annoyed. He sighed, "No Winry," he said once again even though a small part of him warned him to not cross the line and make her angry, but fortunately or unfortunately, another, much larger part of him, insisted that he keep up his stubborn attitude. For a reason he didn't understand though, Winry grinned mischievously as if having got exactly what she wanted, causing Ed's thoughts to run wild in confusion. '_Oh shit, I think I just fell in her trap. What's she planning?'_ he thought nervously.

"Fine," she stated, sounding indifferent and taking Edward by surprise, "I'll just have to find a way to become more interesting that your stupid book," she continued, still sounding indifferent and only succeeding in making Ed even more puzzled.

"Uh...good luck with that," Ed replied, now having been left speechless. '_What's she planning!?"_ he screamed inwardly, not able to even focus on the book anymore, but he was too obstinate to show signs of defeat just yet. She smirked and put her left hand on his chest while she lifted her leg to rest on his thigh, "Why, thank you!" she laughed as if mocking Ed as his eyes widened, '_What's she doing damnit!?'_

"Ed, I'll say it once again, put the book down," she said, using that sweet and so not-Winry calm tone again. Ed couldn't help it and started freaking out, but he wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet, "No."

That answer only seemed to make Winry's smirk grow, "Ok," she stated simply and got up. Edward looked up at her, wide-eyed with confusion written all over his face, a million questions rushing in his brain so fast and all at once that he wasn't able to find the right one to ask first. Just then, all of his questions vanished and his mind went blank as she sat on his lap. '_And she's wearing a mini skirt!' _was the only thing left to think of as he stared dumbfounded at her legs. His brain wasn't functioning properly and he was finding it hard to find the right words to speak, only succeeding in him making a complete fool of himself as he accidentally let out a girly squeak. He glanced at Winry, then back at his lap, then back again, all the while trying to form words.

"W-what a-are you d-doing, W-Winry? he was able choked out.

She laughed, the normal sound now sounding much more mischievous than it was supposed to once it reached Ed's ears, "I'm becoming more interesting!"she exclaimed proudly and then leaned uncomfortably close only to kiss his neck. Ed's heart was beating so fast, he thought he was going to have a heart attack and he felt his cheeks heat up dangerously. '_Damn it, I'm blushing! Maybe if I'm stubborn enough she'll give up and get off me!'_ he thought, slight panic creeping into him. She was just fine minutes ago!

"I-I'm n-not putting t-the book d-down," he stuttered breathlessly, suddenly finding breathing a very hard thing to do, only to be made worse when Winry put both her hands on his chest and leaned closer to his face until their noses were touching. "Oh, really?"

Ed couldn't get the words to leave his mouth so he just nodded only to make that evil grin return on her face "Ok," she said casually. She moved her legs a little, all the while making Ed hope for her to stop but he stopped breathing completely when Winry's position was an even more awkward one now as she was sitting with her legs wide open and on either side of Ed's. He gulped.

"What about now?" she asked sweetly as she drew an imaginary image on Ed's chest with her finger, completely calm about the whole thing and seeming oblivious to Ed's internal debate about continuing to try to get her to stop or giving in. Ed decided to act on the former and he lifted his right arm, the one that was holding the book, and brought it in-between them, "I-I think I-I'm gonna continue w-with my book n-now," he stuttered and cursed himself for it as he at least wanted to sound even the slight confident.

He knew it was now impossible for him to concentrate on the content of the book any more but he didn't care as long as this weird dream was brought to an end. Winry glared at the book and with her right hand she pushed it against his chest so he couldn't read. He looked at her, horrified as she started playing with his hair that was tied in a loose ponytail with her left hand and leaned in, their lips a mere inch apart, "Why is this damn book more interesting than me?" she whispered hotly, letting Ed feel her hot breath on his lips. He had opened his mouth to reply but soon found out that his throat had completely closed up, only letting pathetic squeaks escape, and he caught himself being unable to turn his gaze away from her lips that suddenly seemed far too appealing for his liking.

She didn't wait for a reply as she seemed to realize his struggles as well as his staring, and leaned in that last inch, allowing her lips to brush against his. Ed couldn't pull away, for a surprisingly large part of him wanted to lean in and kiss her passionately, but he also couldn't do just that because another part of him, equally large with the other, screamed at him to turn away right then and there or if he decided to act otherwise, their friendship would be destroyed. And so, he sat there wide-eyed, his face as red as a cherry unable to decided on which feeling to act on.

When he eventually didn't return the kiss, Winry pulled away and glared, but not at him. Ed followed her gaze and found out that she was glaring at the book. '_Is she...no, that can't be ... she can't be jealous of a _book' he thought, '_Gah! What the hell's happening!?'_ he screamed to himself. She looked at him, she wasn't glaring anymore, and instead she looked kind of...hurt?

"Fine," she said, her voice cracking a little as she pulled away from Ed completely and got up, giving Ed the opportunity to breathe once again. "Have a nice life with your damn book!" she shouted, slight tears in her eyes, making Ed flinch at the sudden rise of her voice. She wiped the tears away with her hands and ran upstairs to her room, shutting the door loudly. All Ed could do was stare with his mouth wide open, shocked at the stairs she just ascended.

_'What the hell just happened?' _

* * *

Once he had slightly recovered from the shock, he looked at his book, "What now?" he wondered out loud. It wasn't like he wanted to get her upset...He was just a problematic teenager, full of hormones going crazy at any given moment and having a teenage girl, and not just any girl, _Winry _out of all people feel him up like that just came as such a surprise...He didn't want to admit it, but he liked it. He actually did. So why didn't he act like it? he thought, a frown making its way onto his face. Oh yeah, because of the friendship thing. He twisted his face into a weird confused but thoughtful expression. He didn't react because he didn't want to ruin the friendship that took so many years to build. But if Winry had acted like that...Did it mean something that he wasn't being able to comprehend? A few minutes passed, with Ed being extremely confused and Winry crying upstairs but he eventually figured that talking to her would always make things better. He'd talk to her later when she felt better...

"Aww hell!" he shouted and got up from his seat on the couch. He threw the book on the floor and headed upstairs. He felt guilty.

He knocked on the door leading to Winry's bedroom, "W-Winry?" he asked, hesitating a little. When he got no answer he opened the door a little, looking inside only to be met with darkness. He opened the door a little wider, the light from the hall revealing a bed with Winry's figure lying on top of it, her head buried into the pillow."Winry?" he tried calling her again but he got no answer. He sighed and went inside the room and sat on her bed. He was ready to speak when she cut him off, "Go away" she said coldly, her voice muffled by the pillow. He sighed, "Look Winry, I'm sorry, I was just shocked all right?" he said calmly, hoping she would forgive him.

"Go away," she repeated, making Ed frown, "No," he said, returning to his usual thick headed, stubborn self. Winry pulled her head from the pillow and glared at him, letting Ed catch a glimpse of her eyes. They were red and swollen from the tears she had shed and Ed instantly felt even guiltier.

"Go back to your stupid book," she said coldly.

"Winry...come on," Ed wined exasperatedly, "You're being ridiculous."

She got up in a sitting position on her bed to face him and she continued to glare at him, _'I'm _being ridiculous?" she shouted, "I'm sorry but I'm not the jerk who's in love with a god damn book!" She got up from her bed and looked down at Edward, still glaring and daring him to tell her otherwise. Ed was getting annoyed with her invalid accusations, "Please Winry, I'm not in love with a book! Just listen to yourself! You're overreacting!" he shouted as he too rose to his feet.

She crossed her arms under her chest ,"Then why were you ignoring me?" she asked, her voice showing the hurt she felt. Edward didn't know how to respond. Why _was_ he ignoring her in the first place? He didn't know. Or maybe...Was it because he was interested in the book? But he was sure he had read it at least twice already...His thoughts were cut short and he didn't get to reply as he saw Winry shedding new tears.

"Winry..." he said breathlessly as he felt a suffocating squeeze at his heart. Her tears hurt him. They always did and always will. "I-I'm sorry" he murmured, hanging his head to face the floor. '_Great Elric, you're pathetic,'_ he laughed inwardly at himself. Winry saw his hurt expression and she bit her lip before wrapping her arms around his neck. She found it hard not to forgive him since she knew he really meant no harm. He was slightly taken aback with the sudden affection but he returned the hug hesitantly but confidently nonetheless not to make the same mistake twice and wrapped his arms around her waist, his left hand being able to feel the warmth of her body, "I'm sorry," he whispered while she was gently sobbing against his chest.

"Y-you're an idiot."

"I know," he sighed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until her sobbing subsided. They remained silent when Winry decided to speak, talking both of them by surprise by the words her mouth seemed to say on its own, "I love you."

Ed's eyes widened as he stared at nowhere in particular in shock, "W-what?" he asked in complete disbelief, thinking he was hearing things.

"I said, I love you," she repeated with a little more confidence this time. Winry broke the hug and started walking away, feeling rejected once again when Ed caught her by the wrist. She froze but didn't turn around.

"I love you too," he said, the words sounding so foreign coming from him that he couldn't help but doubt he even said them correctly. Her teary eyes widened, "W-what?" she asked. Edward grinned slightly at the similarity of the current situation with what happened about two seconds ago as he decided to repeat her previous words.

"I said," he started, "I love you too."

She completely turned around to face him, shocked with confusion evident on her face.

"Then why," she paused, seeming to slightly regret starting the question but decided to continue, "Why didn't you return the kiss before?" she asked, her cheeks becoming a dark shade of red as she tried to hide her embarrassment for the crazy things she had tried out on him before. Thinking back at it now, she felt so ridiculous and pathetic; she was surprised Ed hadn't just stood up and laughed straight in her face. But no, Ed's not that kind of person.

He shrugged and let go of her wrist, "I told you, I was shocked," he replied, his calm demeanour making her feel extremely better.

After a few seconds of thinking of a suitable reply she was ready to open her mouth when she felt Ed's lips collide with hers. She was slightly shocked at the beginning but she snapped out of it and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while he pushed her against the wall, his left hand cupping her cheek. Winry moaned slightly as Ed moved his right hand from her waist to her hips and under her T-shirt. The coldness of the automail stroking her skin made her shiver but she didn't care.

"I hope I can make it up to you now," he said breathlessly, once they parted for air. Soon enough, Winry pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**Guys! What is this O.M.G.I'm here with another EdWin oneshot well,I did have this idea since...uh...long ago..and it think it was about time I wrote it! :D I have another idea,similar to this one but I haven't written it out yet! **

**Anywaaaay...I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! Oh and don't forget to review! -jumps up and down-**


End file.
